Baby Adventures of Phineas
by Blackspiderman
Summary: What was Phineas's life like as a toddler? What kind of adventures did he get into and what did he learn? See how Phineas changed the lives of everyone around him by just being himself. Rated K for safety
1. The Flower

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 1: The Flower**

**Fanfiction Summary: Just short chapters on Phineas's life in the past. Get a look into what Phineas's life was like as a toddler, before he ever met Ferb. How did he see the world around him? What did he think of his sister & mother? What crazy adventures would he get himself into?**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

One-and-a-half year old baby Phineas Flynn sat in his playpen, with his crayons and coloring book, and looked around him. Everything looked so big to him. He had no idea what to expect to happen. All he could do was giggle and wave happily to his mother and sister as they walked by him.

"Hi Mommy!" He shouted in his baby voice. His massive intellect - which would show in his later years with "The Summer" - was already showing, as he began talking even before he turned one. He wasn't always coherent, and he still lacked the ability to speak really intelligent sentences - and at times he would even ramble - but the ones he could speak impressed everyone who met him.

Linda knelled down and kissed her son on the forehead. "Hello, my little angel. What have we here? As we coloring?" She started speaking in baby voice which for whatever reason thrilled him. He laughed and clapped his hands. "I'm going to do some work outside. Would you like to play outside?"

"Outside!" He shouted. Linda picked him up and carried him outside with her. She set him down next to the big tree and went to work on the garden. Phineas sat there for the longest time watching Linda garden and Candace play with Stacy. He didn't want to bother her, but at one point he squealed randomly and drew Candace's attention. In a rush, she and Stacy went over to sit next to Phineas.

"Hi Phineas!" Candace said as she picked up her brother and hugged him, and placed him in her lap.

"Hi Candy!" He shouted as he blew her a kiss. He couldn't say her full name yet, so "Candy" was the nickname.

"Phineas, this is my best friend Stacy. Say hi to Stacy. Stay-cee." Since he was still learning to speak, both she and Linda would help him by pronouncing words before letting him try to say them.

"This is my sister Candy!" Phineas raised his right hand and pointed it at Candace. Then he pointed at Stacy. "You be nice to Candy!"

Stacy laughed. "Candace, you never told me your brother was so cute!" Stacy tickled underneath his chin, and he just let out a loud laugh.

"He's alright, I guess." Candace joked.

"Here, Phineas." Stacy reached into her pockets and pulled out a tiny flower, and she pinned it into his shirt. "That'll make you look irresistible!"

Phineas looked down at his shirt. He giggled briefly, but then looked back at Stacy, visibly confused. "What is it?"

"It's a flower."

Phineas blinked twice. "A flower?"

"Yeah. People give each other flowers as little gifts. You know, as a way of saying 'I love you."

Phineas blinked again, but this time he also smiled and giggled.

"Girls!" Linda called. "I'm making cookies. You want some?"

The girls cheered loudly. Candace put Phineas back on the ground, and she & Stacy ran into the house behind Linda. Phineas was all by himself. It was then that he noticed the garden; there were several already bloomed flowers there. He stood up all by himself and started to walk. At one-and-a-half, he was also starting to walk by himself too. He struggled at times, and often he found himself plopping back on his behind, but Candace didn't start learning until she was two, and Phineas was already ahead of her.

He approached the flowers and picked three out from the garden. He then waddled towards the door and managed to bump into it. He couldn't quite open it so instead he proceeded to bump a few more times hoping somebody would hear. Finally Linda opened the door and saw his son standing there with the flowers in hand. "What are you doing, Phineas?" She said with a laugh.

"Flower!" He shouted happily and giggled as he held the flowers up.

"What?"

"Flower!" He said again as he walked inside. He transferred one to his other hand and held it up to her. "For you, Mommy." She took the flower in hand.

"Aww...Phineas, you're so sweet." She said as she leaned down to kiss him. Phineas laughed as he then walked towards Stacy and Candace.

"Flowers for you, Candy! And friend!" He handed the other two flowers to them. They each took one and exchanged looks.

"Candace, have I told you that your brother is so adorable?" Stacy asked as Candace picked him up and cuddled him in her arms.

"He is, isn't it? Yes you are! Yes you are!" She baby-talked to him; Phineas again giggled cutely. "But Phineas, what's the meaning of this? You didn't have to give Stacy a flower."

"Well..." He started as he looked at her, Candace, and Linda respectively. "I didn't want anybody to be sad."

"What?"

"If I didn't give her a flower, she woulda been sad, and I don't like nobody to be sad." Phineas answered, waving his arms around as he talked. It was a reactionary habit, one that he didn't even realize.

"Oh, Phineas." Linda joined Candace in hugging her adorable and loving infant son. "Phineas, you are such a sweet little boy."

"I love you Mommy." He replied as he leaned in close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Candace and Stacy predictably "Aww'd" the moment.

"And we love you too. But you didn't have to give us these flowers, you know."

Phineas appeared confused. "I didn't?"

"No."

"But this girl-" he pointed to Stacy. "She said that we give flowers to say I love you."

"Well, yeah I said that. But I didn't mean it's the only way people do that. People do a lot of things to say I love you."

Phineas looked around the room at each of them, remaining silent. He then looked back at Candace again before going back to Linda. His eyes reverse-crossed slightly, as he also does as an infant.

"What's wrong with him?" Stacy asked.

"I think he's confused. All this excitement and he's having a bit of a hard time making sense of it all." Linda responded. He took Phineas out of Candace's hands. "I think I'm gonna put him down for a nap." She carried him upstairs and put him in his crib with his stuffed animals.

"Do you like your flower, Mommy?" He asked sweetly with a frown on his face.

"I _love _my flower, Phineas." She said with a smile, smothering him with kisses as he giggled. "I'll treasure it forever. But you didn't have to do that for me. I love you no matter what, and you don't need to do things like that to show it."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go take a nap. You've definitely earned it." She gave him one more kiss as she put blankets over him and tucked him in. He kept giggling until he was safely tucked in, where he yawned, closed his eyes, and started falling asleep. As Linda walked away, faint snoring could be heard from the infant. She couldn't help but stand at the door and watch Phineas go into dreamland. A big smile came across her fac; she eventually turned the lights off and closed the door, giving him the privacy of dreamland all to himself.

**End of Chapter 1**

**There you go. Chapter 1 done. Told you, they're just short bursts of different situations of toddler Phineas. Some chapters will be longer, but this'll probably be as short as they come. It's not supposed to be a big story or anything serious. Just something short and cute I wanted to do. What do you think?**


	2. The Misunderstanding

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 2: The Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Phineas, Candace, and Linda were out shopping at the super market. Phineas was being pushed in his stroller and taking in all the sights.

"OK, kids." Linda let Phineas out of his stroller and put him on the ground. "Go look around and see if there's anything you want." Both Candace and Phineas went off to look for stuff. Linda followed closely behind Phineas. Phineas, for his part, found another little boy who was eating a gummy bear. Phineas was intrigued by the sight of the gummy bear.

"Excuse me!" Phineas shouted. As a toddler, he tended to shout more often than he should, but it was only to get attention, not to hurt. "What are you doing?"

The boy swallowed. "gummy bear." He responded.

"What's that?"

"It's a treat. And it's good."

"Can I have one?"

"Phineas, no!" Linda shouted as she picked up the boy. "No."

"What?" Phineas shouted, as he was clearly confused.

"Phineas, that's not a very good idea."

Phineas turned his head to look at Linda. "Why not?"

"Candy is bad for you."

Phineas's eyes widened. To him, "candy" meant "Candace" since he couldn't yet pronounce her full name. To him, his mother was telling him that his sister was bad for him. "Candy is bad?"

"Yes, candy is bad for you."

Phineas blinked. He groaned as Linda took him away and put him back in his stroller. Linda thought little of what he had said to Phineas, as to her, she thought she was passing on a good message. But little did she know that Phineas's narrow comprehension of complicated words and meanings would come back to bite her.

* * *

When they returned home, Linda put Phineas on the floor. "We're home."

Candace turned to Phineas. "Phineas, would you like to-" But as she went to grab him, Phineas took ten steps back.

"No!" He squealed nervously.

"What?"

"No!"

"Phineas, what's wrong?" She took another step towards him, and he took another step back. "You look like you've seen a ghost. It's me, Candace. Or...Candy, as you like to call me."

Phineas's eyes widened again. He heeded the words his mother gave him. "No! Candy is bad for me! Mommy said so!"

"What?" Candace raised an eyebrow and turned to his mother, who seemed just as confused as Candace was.

"Candy is bad for me!" Phineas repeated as he ran into the kitchen whining. Linda and Candace chased after her.

"Phineas!" Linda shouted. She chased Phineas several times around the table before Candace came into the picture and grabbed Phineas and stopped him. "Young man, what are you doing?"

"Mommy, you said! You said!" He shouted, pointing at her.

"Honey, what did I say?"

"You said Candy is bad for me. You said Candy is bad! But I love Candy! I love Candy very much! You can't make me hate her!" He turned to face Candace and reached his arms out to hug her. Candace responded by lifting him up to her neck and allowing him to wrap his arms around her neck. It was at this time that Linda had realized her mistake, having forgotten that Phineas still couldn't pronounce Candace's full name, and She approached him.

"Phineas, I think I misspoke." She said slowly. "I'm very sorry. When I said that candy was bad for you, I wasn't talking about your sister."

Phineas reverse cross-eyed, as he always does when he's really confused. "You weren't?"

"No. I was talking about the food that the little kid was eating."

Phineas was still very confused. "The gummy?"

"Yes, the gummy. It's not very good for you but more importantly you're not old enough to eat it yet. You need teeth, and you don't have any."

Phineas blinked again. "But Candy isn't bad?"

Linda took Phineas out of Candace's arms. "No, honey. Your sister isn't bad for you at all. Your sister loves you very, very much. And I love you very, very much. I'm sorry for causing you so much confusion."

"OK!" He shouted happily before turning to Candace. "I'm sorry, Candy. Do you still love me?" He asked so innocently. They couldn't help but "aww" at Phineas's cuteness.

"Yes, yes she does. In fact..." Linda gave Phineas back to Candace; Phineas giggled loudly. "Candace, why don't you take Phineas up to your room and play with him for a little while." Phineas's eyes went wide, and he burst into loud and cute laughter, coupled along with rapid hand-clapping.

"I guess Phineas doesn't mind." Candace said with a chuckle as she left the kitchen and carried her brother upstairs to her room.

* * *

Linda stayed away for about an hour to give Phineas & Candace time for themselves. After the confusion that happened at the store, she thought Phineas could use some time with her sister. So when she went up to check on them later, it didn't surprise her to find that Candace was cuddling with her brother on her bed. Candace looked like she was napping and Phineas was busy laughing, and hugging & kissing her.

Linda silently aww'd at the scene, even taking a photo with her camera to commemorate. She knew Phineas loved her and Candace so dearly, and this scene was even further proof of that. After taking some photos, promosing to use them on a Christmas card, she closed the door quietly and left them alone.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**And chapter 2 is done. I'm leaving for Vacation tomorrow so I'll be offline for about a week. So the next update won't be for a while. Hope this tides you over until then. **


	3. The Birthday

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 3: The Birthday**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Linda was busy baking a big cake and Candace had the task of putting up the balloons, streamers, and decorations. It was Phineas's 2nd birthday, and they were determined to throw a great party for him. They invited all of his toddler friends (including neighbor Isabella).

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be the others." Linda said as she set the cake on the table. "Candace, would you go get your brother and bring him down here?"

"Sure, Mom!" Candace raced upstairs to Phineas's room. He found the little toddler coloring in his coloring book. He stopped for a moment and looked up, and the instant he saw his sister his face lit up.

"Hi Candy!" He waved frantically at her as he giggled. Candace smiled.

"Phineas, your friends are here?" She told him. His eyes reversed-crossed slightly indicating he was confused. "You know, for the birthday party?"

His face lit up again. "Birfday?" He shouted.

"Yes! An-" But before she could get even another word out, Phineas had run to his crib and pulled out a drawing with a bow on top. He ran to Candace to show her. "What's that?"

"Birfday present!" He shouted as he ran past her and down the stairs. Candace was left scratching her head, completely confused.

When they arrived downstairs, Phineas's face lit up again when he saw all the neighbors (and Isabella) as well as the parents sitting on the floor next to a pile of their presents for him. The kids all cheered when Phineas came down the stairs and the parents stood in awe.

"Hi everyone!" Phineas shouted as he waved frantically. He then held up his drawing. "Present!" He ran over to the pile of presents and dropped his drawing on top. He had absolutely no idea that the party - and the presents - were for him. "Present!" He looked up at his mom as she entered the room. "Mommy, I got my birfday present!"

Linda observed the drawing on top of the pile. It was then she realized he had no clue it was all for him. "Phineas, honey..." She knelled down and picked him up. "Did you make that drawing yourself?"

"Yes I did Mommy. I made it for the birfday baby. But I dunno whose birfday it is. So I just writed "Happy Birfday!" He giggled loudly, again drawing the awe of the other parents. "Mommy, whose birfday is it?" He smiled so warmly that Linda wanted to tell him and get it over with so he could start opening the gifts.

"Do you really not know whose birthday it is?"

"No." He shook his head rapidly. "I feel bad, Mommy." He then frowned and lowered his head.

"You feel bad? Why?"

"Because! I dunno whose birfday it is, so I couldn't get 'em a good birfday present." He looked up at his mother again with sad puppy eyes. He genuinely felt bad, thinking that he didn't get the birthday boy a good enough present. Little did he know that _he_ was the birthday boy.

"But Phineas, you didn't have to get them a gift."

"I didn't? Why not?"

"Because it's _your_ birthday."

Again, reverse cross-eyes. "What?"

"It's your birthday."

"It's my birthday?" He asked again as he was gently put down on the ground.

"Yes, Phineas." Linda smiled. "It's _your_ birthday."

"Wait!" He shouted as he turned to the toddlers, the parents, Candace, and then Linda. His tiny brain was trying so hard to process all of the information that was coming at him. "So...so _I _get presents?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest to identify himself.

"Yes, Phineas. _You_ get presents." Linda couldn't help but smile warmly at his adorable son as he tried to understand the fact that it was him being celebrated today.

"But...but why?"

Candace knelled down to Phineas's height. "Because it's your birthday. It's the day that you came into this world, and we celebrate by giving you presents. Look, all your friends even brought you gifts."

He turned to his friends. "Thank you friends." He said as he ran over to them. He opened his arms and gave Isabella a huge hug. She giggled and returned it. "But I can't choose!" He shouted as he parted, confusing everyone.

"What do you mean you can't choose?"

"I can't choose one present to open. All my friends - they got me presents, and I don't wanna make them sad if I don't choose their presents, and-" He was visibly getting flustered. Tears formed in his eyes. His brain hadn't quite processed the whole ordeal yet, and he didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings, even at such a young age.

"Phineas!" Linda shouted as she picked him up again. "Phineas, listen to me, honey." She kissed him on the cheek; he giggled. "You don't have to choose one present, because they're _all _for you."

"Wait, really?"

"You get to open them all, sweetheart. They're all for you. You're not going to hurt anybody's feelings because nobody's gift is going to be left out. Sweetheart, please don't cry. This is a wonderful day!"

"But Mommy!" He shouted. "I don't want anybody to be...sad!" He started to cry. "I'm sorry, Mommy!"

"Aw, don't cry." She hugged him tighter. "Nobody's going to have their feelings hurt. And you shouldn't either. Now don't you want to open your presents?"

"No!" He shouted, waving his arms frantically around. "I don't want presents! I want love!" He cried even harder. Linda brought Phineas to the couch, and she helped the other parents put the rest of the toddlers next to him. Isabella sat right next to him and tried to hug him as he cried his heart out.

"Phineas, what do you mean you want love? Don't you know that we all love you?" Linda asked again.

"Yeah, Phineas. You make every day better! There's nothing I enjoy more than getting to see you wake up in your crib or give you a goodnight kiss before you fall asleep." Candace said warmly. "Don't you know that we love you?"

Phineas opened his teary eyes and looked at both his sister and mother, who were smiling so warmly with tears in their eyes as well. "Do you...do you love me?"

"Very much."

"Sweetie if you don't want to open your gifts right now, then what _do _you want?"

"Hugs! And Kisses! And...love!" He shouted as he looked around. Everyone aww'd loudly and simultaneously went in to give Phineas as much hugs, kisses, and love as he wanted. Isabella - who was starting to crush on him - gave the biggest hugs and kisses of the toddlers. Once everyone had a turn, they put Phineas back on the couch; he had a smile on the face, but one that was hiding a ton of guilt. "Thank you everyone. I'm sorry I was bad..."

"Phineas, stop it. You weren't bad!" Linda protested. "You were upset. That's OK. But you're a baby. You shouldn't feel like you have to be this perfect being for us to love you. We love you for who you are. And days like these are our chance to show you that."

"I love you, Mommy. I love you Candy. And I'll be a good boy from now on." He said solemnly as he lowered his head slightly.

"OK, that's it. I think it's time for presents."

Linda and Candace started handing Phineas presents. He was reluctant to open them, but with encouragement from everyone in the room, he started to open them. He had no idea what half of the gifts were, but he expressed his thanks through hugs and laughter. And all the while, neither Linda nor Candace hesitated to show him that they loved him so much, and that seeing him get so upset at such a young age did nothing but break their hearts.

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**


	4. The Toy Store

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 4: The Toy Store**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Linda pulled her car into the parking lot of the local toy store. She exited the car and went to the back seat to help Phineas out. The boy expressed giggles as he was held lovingly in his mother's arms. "Come on Candace." She called for her daughter.

As they all made their way to the entrance, Linda handed each of them a $20 bill. "OK, kids. I want you each to go and pick one toy for yourselves. Whatever you guys want."

"Thanks Mom!" Candace shouted as she ran off.

"Thank you Mommy!" Phineas followed as he ran off in his own direction. Linda went in her own direction to look around.

Some time later, Candace returned with a doll in her hands. "Mom, I wanna get this doll!" Candace showed Linda the doll.

"You do? Do you have enough money to buy it?"

"Yes I do! Yes I do!" Candace jumped up and down in excitement. It was clear she liked the doll so much, and Linda was happy to oblige.

"OK then, the doll it is." Linda happily took the doll from her and put it in the cart. "Now, Candace..." Linda reached into her pocket and pulled out another $20 bill. "You remember how Phineas got upset about opening those gifts on his birthday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think your brother would just really appreciate it if you bought him another toy." She handed her the money.

"You think so?"

"I sure do."

"Well...OK, but only because I don't like seeing Phineas get so upset. That scared me."

"Me too, sweetheart. I want us to show him that we love him so very much."

"But I thought parents weren't supposed to buy their kids' love."

"That's true, and I try not to do that with you two, but after what happened on his birthday, I'm willing to make an exception this time. So go on and buy him something nice from yourself. I'll do the same, but first I'm going to check on him." The two split and went on their way. Candace went to buy her baby brother a nice toy to say "I love you" and Linda went to see if Phineas decided on a toy.

She found her infant son a few aisles down near the stuffed animals. He was deciding between a stuffed puppy doll or a stuffed teddy bear. "Phineas?" Linda called. The boy happily turned his head towards her and beamed. "Have you chosen a toy yet?"

"No!" He rapidly shook his head. "I can't decide!"

"Can't decide what?"

"What toy to buy!" Little did he know that Candace was behind Phineas, eavesdropping on his talk with Linda. "See, I found this bear." He grabbed the little stuffed bear and hugged. "It's soft, and it tickles!" He giggled as he threw the bear around like a little toddler did. "I like the bear! But then I found the doggy!" He put the bear back and grabbed the stuffed puppy, and he threw it around like a child while laughing. "I like doggies. They love you and they kiss you and they make you feel fuzzy! So I don't know what to do."

"You're choosing between the stuffed bear _and_ the stuffed dog?"

"Yes! And I don't want to make anybody sad. If I pick the doggy, then the bear will be sad. And if I pick the bear, then the doggy will be sad. And then _I'll_ be sad because I made another thing sad. I don't want nobody to be sad."

"Aww, Phineas!" Candace shouted, blowing her cover. She picked Phineas up and started smothering him with hugs and kisses, much to Linda's delight. "Why are you so worried that somebody's always going to be sad?"

"I dunno...but I love you, Candy. And I love you, Mommy." He turned to Linda. "And I want to do a lot of things right so you all love me."

"But we _do_ love you! Don't you understand? You don't have to do anything to make us love you. Don't you believe in unconditional love?"

"What's that?"

"It means we love you no matter what. We're family. And that's why we're here today. So we can buy you a toy and show you that we love you."

"She's right. In fact..." Candace picked up the stuffed puppy and handed it to Phineas. "Why don't _you_ buy the stuffed puppy, while _I_ buy you..." She then picked up the stuffed bear. "The stuffed bear!"

Phineas gasped, but then his face fell. "No!" Phineas yelled.

"What? Why not?"

"Mommy said...that I'm allowed only one toy!"

"I said that _you_ could only buy one toy!" Linda countered. "But I told Candace for her to buy you a toy too, because I thought you deserved it."

"Why?"

"You got so upset at your birthday about getting presents and not wanting to hurt other peoples' feelings. We didn't mean to make you upset, and we thought maybe if we each got you another toy you'd feel better."

"But I don't want toys! I want to be loved."

"And people show their love sometimes by getting you gifts. It's nothing to resent, Phineas."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Ohhhhhh." Phineas's face beamed up again. "I'm sorry."

"And another thing. You don't have to always apologize because you don't do anything wrong. We'll let you know if you do something wrong. OK?"

Phineas looked at Linda and then at Candace. He hugged Candace. "OK. I love you."

"We love you too. Now what's say we go buy you your toys."

"OK!"

The three of them wheeled the cart up to the cashier. Linda had Candace pay for her toy first as well as the toy that she had bought for Phineas. When that was done, Linda had Phineas pay for his toy. "Go on, Phineas. Hand the cashier the money."

The cashier smiled as Phineas climbed up onto the counter with his toy. "$10 please."

Phineas simply looked at her. He was terribly confused; as he looked at his bill he realized -in his mind of course - that he didn't have enough money. He hadn't yet learned how to count. He started to whimper, thinking that he wasn't going to be able to buy his stuffed puppy.

"What's wrong, Phineas?" Candace asked.

"I...I don't got enough!" He shouted.

"What?"

"I don't got enough money!" He waved his $20 around trying to make his point. He had no understanding of how money or counting worked yet. Linda smiled and quietly took the 20 away from Phineas, handing it to the cashier and getting her change.

"Yes you do. See?" She kissed Phineas's forehead. "And now you can have your toy?"

"I can?" He cross-eyed again. "I don't get it."

"I'll teach you everything when we get home."

"OK, thank you Mommy." Phineas said as he blew a kiss to Linda.

"Your baby is adorable!" The cashier said, gushing over Phineas's cuteness. Phineas giggled.

"Yes, yes he is."

"Come on, Phineas! We can play with our new toys at home!" Candace shouted as she picked up her brother and held him in her arms.

"Yaaaaay!" Phineas cheered as they all left the toy store and returned home.

**End of Chapter 4.**


	5. The Stranger

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 5: The Stranger**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Phineas was in the living room, drawing in his coloring book without a care in the world. Linda came into the room to console him. "Phineas, I'm going to the bathroom for a few minutes. Now, I'm expecting somebody at the door, so if they should come, I need you to go get Candace OK?" She said. The boy giggled and nodded his head. Linda walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. The boy resumed drawing.

For several minutes, he was all alone, coloring to his little heart's content. But his tranquility was interrupted by a knock at the door. Phineas instantly dropped his crayons and ran to the door, squealing happily. "Who is it?" He asked happily.

"I'm here to see a Ms. Linda Flynn?" The voice behind the door said, sounding rather impatiently. "Please let me in."

"That's not what I asked!" Phineas shouted, clearly flustered. "Who are you?"

"Just...Just let me in. I need to speak with her."

"No! You're a stranger, and Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers! Mommy lovers me, and I don't wanna make her sad!"

The voice outside stayed silent for a minute. "Who is this?"

"I'm Phineas!" Phineas shouted gleefully. "And you're not allowed in here until my mommy gets here! I don't trust strangers." He laughed out loud for a moment.

"How old are you?" The voice asked Phineas. He had to think for a moment and use his fingers to help - he could only count to ten as it stood.

"I'm...I'm _this_ many!" He held out two fingers towards the door, completely unaware of the fact that the voice outside could not see Phineas's fingers. Nevertheless, the voice chuckled.

"My, you're _old_, aren't you?" It said sarcastically. Phineas, however, didn't laugh.

"No! I'm a baby! I'm _this_ many!" He held out his fingers again towards the door.

Meanwhile, from afar, Candace was watching and she couldn't help but laugh as Phineas tried his best to not let the person in. She eventually walked in. "Phineas? What are you doing?" She asked him. The boy happily turned to her.

"Candy! There's a stranger at the door!" Phineas shouted, pointing at the door. "He says he wants to see Mommy, buy Mommy said not to let strangers in!"

"But Phineas, Mom was expecting someone today. It had something to do with her job."

"I don't care! He's a stranger, and I don't want a stranger hurting Mommy! I love Mommy! And if that man makes my Mommy sad, I'll make him sad! I don't want him hurting Mommy!"

"Son, I'm not going to hurt her." The voice said. "I would never do that."

Phineas turned to the door. "Really?"

"Yes. Now let me in."

"We can't! Mom told us not to let you in until she got back." Candace explained.

"Well where is she?"

"She's on the potty!" Phineas shouted, as he laughed again. Candace picked up the boy and held him in her arms. "Mommy's on the potty, Candy!"

"Not anymore she's not." Linda said as she climbed down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Phineas shouted. "You're not on the potty no more!"

"Candace, who's waiting outside?"

"I don't know. I found Phineas trying to talk through the door and not let him in."

"You said I don't talk to strangers!" Phineas pointed out. "And I wasn't. I was talking to the door." He laughed again. "I was talking to the door."

"I see you were." She walked towards the door and opened it up. There was a short, portly man standing there in a fancy suit. "Mr. Lagares, I am so sorry about my kids. They were only doing what I told them to do." The man walked into the room and immediately spotted Phineas in Candace's arms.

"So these are your children, Mrs. Flynn?" He asked.

"Yes. That's my daughter Candace, and in her arms is my two-year old son Phineas." Linda smiled at both her children. As the man reached his hand out to touch Phineas, Phineas whined softly and wriggled in Candace's arms in defense.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I'm your mom's boss, Mr. Lagares. But you can call me Casey."

"C-C-Cansy?" He tried to pronounce his name as best he could. Casey and the others got a good laugh out of it.

"So you're the one who's trying to protect his mom."

"You better not hurt Mommy!"

"I'm not going to hurt her. I promise."

"See, Phineas? He's a nice man. Why don't you shake his hand?" Candace said. Casey held out his hand gently for Phineas to shake. Phineas waved his arms around as he tried to reach his hand out to shake Casey's. Eventually he did, and with it came loud laughter. "There you go, Phineas. Now you have a new friend."

"New friend?"

"Yeah. And I think he likes you too."

"OK, but you don't hurt Mommy! If you hurt Mommy or make her sad, I'll make _you_ sad." Phineas pointed at him as he finished his sentence.

"I promise I won't hurt her."

Phineas turned to Linda. "Mommy, if he hurts you, you call, and I'll come and I'll hurt him so I can stop you being sad." He said, almost with a sad expression on his face. Linda aww'd.

"I promise I'll call you if he hurts me, Phineas."

"You too, Candy." Phineas said to Candace. Candace laughed as she kissed him again and took him upstairs leaving Linda and Casey downstairs to discuss Linda's job.

* * *

Later that day, Phineas was playing with his toys in his room while Candace was in her room talking to Stacy on the phone. Linda knocked on the door to get his attention. "Phineas?"

The boy shot up at her. "Hi Mommy!" He waved ever so frantically at her.

"I want to talk to you about something." She walked into the room, sat down on the floor and picked up her son into her lap. "Listen, honey, I really appreciate the fact that you defended me so hard against what you thought was a threat."

"I love you, Mommy. If you got hurt or sad I'd be really sad too. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. But you shouldn't have to feel like you always have to come to my defense all the time. Phineas, _I'm_ the adult here. It's my job to protect you and Candace, not the other way around. OK, Phineas?"

"OK, Mommy. I'm sorry, but I love you and I don't want that man to hurt you." He giggled.

"Well, it's definitely nice to know that I have a knight in shining armor to protect me."

"Two! You forgot Candy!" Phineas shouted, pointing to Candace as she came into room. "Hi Candy!" He waved frantically to her. She came over to him and sat down right next to him. "Don't forget Candy, Mommy."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetie." Linda hugged and kissed both of her loving children. Today was yet another example of how lucky she was to have two children who loved her so very much. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Mom." Candace responded. "So, how did the job thing go?"

"Well, I don't know yet, but...I think I'm getting a promotion!"

Candace and Phineas both cheered in delight. "That's great! Congratulations."

"Thank you. Really, I owe it to you two that it actually happened. He said that I'm the perfect representative of the company due to my "family first mentality."

"I don't know what that means, but we're so proud of you, Mom."

"And I'm so proud of you kids. I know things have been hard for us ever since Dad left, but Candace, I am so proud of how you've stepped up and taken a lead role in caring for your brother. And Phineas, you've been so well behaved."

"Thank you Mommy. I love you."

"I love you guys too." She hugged both of her children as tightly as she could. Both children reciprocated. "Hey, who wants meatloaf for dinner?" The two kids cheered wildly. "That's what I thought. I'll get started on dinner and call you when it's done. You two play nice."

"We will!" Phineas and Candace shouted simultaneously and embraced in another hug. Linda left to go start dinner and let her kids bond. The bond between the three of them was already incredibly strong, and today's mishap only made it stronger.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. The Superhero

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 6: The Superhero**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Linda was down in the kitchen, busy making breakfast for her children. She called out to them. "Candace! Phineas! Breakfast is ready!"

Candace came racing into the kitchen to greet her mom. "Morning Mom."

"Candace, where's your brother."

"OH, Phineas?" She repeated, holding back a giggle. "H-He asked me to let him come down the stairs by himself today. He said he has a..." She laughed a little bit harder. "he has a _surprise _for us."

"Surprise? Candace, what on Earth are you talking about? And where's your-"

"_I'M COMING!"_ Yelled the adorable, loving voice of infant child Phineas. Candace turned towards the stairs. She watched - and aww'd - as her cute, bubbly brother raced down the stairs laughing the entire way down. When he got downstairs, he jumped in front of the doorway leading to the kitchen. When Linda turned around and faced her son, she was overcome with a mixture of joy, confusion, and glee.

Phineas was wearing his diaper, but instead of wearing his shirt like normal, he was wearing it like a cape. He was also wearing socks on his hands like gloves. He started waving his hands around like a silly person. All this did was draw the laughter of both his sister and mother. "Phineas!" She managed during her laughter. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm a superhero!" He shouted as he put his tiny hands on his hips in a superhero-esque pose. Candace & Linda laughed again.

"You're a superhero?"

"Yes!"

"Why are you a superhero?" Candace asked, deciding to play along. With her brother, she knew that he was just being silly and trying to make them both laugh. But they played along because they both know how much the seal of approval from family means to a toddler.

"Because! Because a superhero helps people! And I wanna help Mommy with...something!" Phineas shouted, still waiving his arms around. Linda slowly approached her son and picked him up. He giggled as she did so.

"OK, Phineas. If this is what you want to do today, I'll tell you what." She said sweetly. "If I need your help with anything today...anything at all...I will call you. OK?"

"No!" Phineas shouted. "That's not my name today!"

"Oh? Then what _is_ your name?"

"I told you Mommy. My name is _Superhero_." Phineas giggled again. Linda kissed him on the cheek._  
_

"Ok then, _Superhero_. I'll call you if I need the day to be saved." He put him down on the ground. "Now would Mr. Superhero like a hero's breakfast?"

Phineas's face lit up and he started clapping rapidly while laughing. He started to babble incoherently in excitement, and that was Linda's cue to get his breakfast ready.

* * *

Later that morning, Phineas was running around the living room - still in his superhero getup. Candace was in her room playing with her toys and Linda was outside gardening. Phineas was eager to make good use of his new superhero mindset, but so far there proved to be no instances where his "assistance" was required. So he was forced to wait for the chance. He decided to go upstairs to see his sister, who was playing with her dolls.

"Hi Candy!" He squealed. "I'm a superhero!"

Candace laughed. "I see that, Phineas."

"Do you need me to save the day?"

"No, I'm alright Phineas. But thanks anyway."

Phineas frowned slightly. "Oh." He was genuinely disappointed. "Well, how can I be a superhero if you don'ts need me?"

"Maybe Mom needs help. She's in the backyard."

Phineas' face lit up again. He started clapping rapidly. "Yay superhero!" And then he ran down the hall and down the stairs towards the backyard. Candace laughed heartily as she returned to her toys.

Phineas made his way out to the backyard and found his mother gardening. He smiled and raced over to her. "Hi Mommy!" He shouted, gaining her attention. "Do you need me to be a superhero?"

Linda aww'd and kissed her little superhero on the cheek. "Honey, I appreciate it, but I promise I'm fine out here."

"Aww!" Phineas whined and plopped onto the ground, flustered. "How can I be a superhero if nobody needs me to be a superhero? I wanna help people!"

"Don't worry, Phineas. One day when you're older you'll be able to help-OW!" She shouted as she picked up one of the flowers. It was a rose with thorns, and one of the thorns pricked her on her index finger. Phineas immediately popped back onto his feet.

"Mommy! Are you OK?"

"I think I pricked myself with this rose. Ow!" Her finger started to bleed a little. "Uh oh, I think I'm bleeding!"

Phineas gasped, seeing this as his chance to finally use his superhero mentality to help. "I know I know I know!" He jumped up and down repeatedly. "I know just what to do!" He ran back inside and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom. He knew exactly what he was looking for, but he just couldn't find it, and he quickly grew frustrated. Enough so that Candace had to come into the bathroom to see what was happening.

"Phineas...what are you doing?"

"Mommy's hurt. She got a boo-boo on her fingie and I gotta help her! I need a bandy!"

"You mean a band aid?"

"Yes! And I can't find 'em and Mommy's hurt and I need to help her!" He started crying, concerned that he was going to fail his mother. Candace picked her little brother up and cuddled him in her arms.

"Shh, it's OK Phineas. It's OK. You're not going to fail her. She's going to be fine. Do you want to learn where the band aids are?" Phineas nodded. Candace walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of band aids. "See? They're right here."

"Bandies!" Phineas yelled. "OK, so now we gotta get this bandy to Mommy!"

Candace carried the band aid and Phineas downstairs and out the door to the backyard. They find Linda still observing the cut on her finger when she looked up and noticed them. "Candace? Phineas?"

"Bandy!" Phineas shouted again as Candace brought them to Linda.

"Here you go, Mom. We found the band aid."

"Oh thank you!" She took the band aid and applied it to her cut. "There. All better."

"Nooooo..." Phineas said, shaking his head and giggling. "You forgots one thing!"

"Oh? What's that?"

Candace put Phineas down on the ground. He walked up to Linda's cut finger and gave it a kiss. He laughed. "There! All better!"

Linda chuckled as she picked up her son. "Thank you, Superhero. You saved my finger from that awful cut."

"No! It wasn't me!" He corrected. "It was Candy!" He pointed to her sister. "She's the one who gotted the band aid. I just didn't do nothing." He admitted, closing his hands together and pouting, feeling he didn't do anything. "I wasn't a good superhero. I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Phineas, don't worry about it." Linda tried reassuring. "Phineas, you don't have to be a "superhero" to help us in the family."

Phineas reversed cross-eyed his mother. "I don't?"

"No. You're just a baby. You don't have to run around and constantly check up on your sister and I. It's _our_ job to check on you and make sure you're OK, not the other way around."

"Really?"

"Really. But you know what? It means so much to us that you care enough to want to try to be that person that looks after us."

"But you shouldn't." Candace continued. "You're so young, and that kind of responsibility isn't for you yet. If we need your help, _we'll_ tell you. OK, Phineas."

"OK Candy. I'm sorry."

"And hey, no matter what, you'll always be _our_ superhero." Both Candace and Linda kissed Phineas simultaneously, sending the toddler into a burst of laughter.

"Can I be superhero and help again?"

"You know what? You can help me play with my toys. How does that sound?" Phineas nodded his head rapidly. Candace took Phineas from Linda and carried him up the stairs to her room, where she sat him down and they started playing together.

"Was I a good superhero Candy?" Phineas asked his sister once more. Candace smiled warmly and put Phineas in her lap.

"You _are_ a great superhero, Phineas. And to me, you always will be." She kissed him and hugged him repeatedly, and he didn't stop laughing once.

**End of Chapter 6!**


	7. The Doctor

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 7: The Doctor**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Phineas raced down the stairs in his usual attire. He hit the bottom step and raced to the kitchen, thinking he would see his mother at the table. But instead, all he saw was Candace eating a bowl of cereal. "Candy! Where's Mommy?" He asked sweetly.

"She's in bed. She's not feeling well." Candace replied.

"Mommy's sad?"

"No, Mom's not sad, Phineas." Candace stood up and walked over to her confused and now concerned brother. "She's just sick is all. She's not feeling well."

"Sick? What's that?"

"Well, it's...it's when you're not well enough to get out of bed. It's like...gee, I don't know how to explain it. It's one of those things where it can't be explained but you know it when you see it."

"But I didn't see it! I didn't see Mommy!" Phineas waved his arms around like he was trying to get Candace's attention.

"Do you want to go see Mommy? I think she'd be glad to see you." Phineas's face lit up. "OK, let's go see Mommy then." She picked up her infant brother and carried him up the stairs to Linda's room. She knocked. "Mom? You up for a visitor?"

"_Ok..._" Her voice was hoarse and a sniffle was heard. Candace slowly opened the door hoping not to cause a stir, but upon seeing her mother, Phineas's face lit up again. He wriggled his way out of Candace's arms and rushed over to the bed, as he tried desperately to climb up onto the bed. Candace eventually made her way over and picked him up and plopped him on the bed next to Linda.

"Hi Mommy!" He waved frantically saying hello. Linda laughed.

"Good morning, Phineas. I'm sorry I didn't wake you this morning."

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts, my throat's sore, and my nose is all clogged. I think I have a cold."

"Oh no! You're cold!" He turned to Candace. "Candy, get a blankie! Mommy's cold!"

Linda laughed again and patted her son on the head. "No, Phineas. I'm not _cold._ I _have_ a cold! There's a difference."

"Can I make you feel better?"

Again, Linda and Candace laughed. "That's so sweet of you. But no, you're just a baby. No, the only thing I need to do is rest in bed today and I'll feel better in the morning."

"NO!" Phineas shouted, waving his arms around rapidly. "You need doctor!"

"What?"

"You need a doctor, and you need me-dee-cine, and you need-" Candace picked him up off the bed. "Candy! Mommy needs a doctor!"

"Mom's fine. She just needs some bed rest, OK?"

Phineas looked at both Candace and Linda. They both smiled at him, but he wouldn't smile back. "No doctor?"

"No doctor. It's just a cold. She's OK. I promise. Now do you want to play with me and my toys."

"No thank you I wanna go my room now please." He said quickly. So Candace carried him back to his room and plopped him down next to his toys before quietly leaving him by himself. For a while, Phineas just sat there next to his toys, alone with his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother, and how she was lying in bed sick with her nasty cold. He wasn't quite sure how he could help, but he desperately wanted to.

So after giving it some thought, Phineas propped himself up onto his feet and carefully made his way downstairs and walked towards the phone. Up to this point into his young life he had been taught just two numbers: 9-1-1 for emergencies and 4-1-1 for information. So he dialed 4-1-1 and listened as the phone rang. He giggled at each ring.

"_Information. How can I help you?" _The lady on the other line asked sweetly.

"My mommy...she's sick." Phineas said bluntly. There was a moment's silence.

"_Son, what is your name?"_

"My name is Phineas. And my mommy's sick, but she won't see a doctor. I need a doctor now!" He yelled louder, thinking louder would help. The woman on the other line laughed.

"_How old are you?"_

"I'm this many!" He held out two fingers on his non-phone hand, once again failing to understand the concept that the woman could not see his outstretched fingers through the phone. Another laugh.

"_Well what's wrong with her?"_

"Well..." Phineas had to think for a moment. "She's coughy, and sneezy, and she's not very happy, and that makes me sad. And I don't wanna be sad! I gotta help Mommy!" He started getting distressed. The woman on the other line didn't know exactly what to do, so she tried to entertain the call as long as possible.

"_Don't you worry. I'll send some doctors to your house to check on your mommy sweetie. Now is there another adult I can talk to?"_

Phineas's eyes lit up. "Yes! Hold on!" He put the phone down and called out. "CANDY!" Within seconds Candace was downstairs by the phone. "Here!" He handed her the phone and then stepped aside cutely to let Candace talk.

"...hello?" She was surprised to hear the woman ask for the home address and was skeptical at first. But once the woman explained the phone call she had with Phineas, Candace lightened up and gave the woman the information. When she was done, she hung up and took Phineas back to her room to play with him.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. A slightly recovered Linda walked to the door and opened it, and standing there was a male doctor and female nurse. "Hi there. I'm Doctor Footman and this is Nurse Eliza. I'm looking for a Mrs. Flynn here."

"What?" She asked, still congested. Candace and Phineas did not make her aware of the latter's phone call. She chuckled nervously. "I-I'm sorry, there seems to be some sort of mistake here."

"Really? Because we received a call about a woman in need of medical attention."

"Well that's very nice and all, but there's-" She was interrupted by the loud pitter-patter of Phineas's tiny feet as he came running into the living room to greet the doctors.

"Thank you for coming!" He shouted loudly as he soared past Linda. "This is Mommy!" He introduced Linda to them. "She's sick! And she won't see a doctor and I don't want her to be sick no more so fix her now please." He said rapidly while waving his arms around.

The doctor was amused, and patted Phineas on his tiny head. "Are _you_ the one who called us?"

"Yes I am! But it wasn't just me! It was Candy too." He turned to the staircase. "CANDY!" He called out to his sister, who came down the stairs at breakneck pace. "This is Candy!"

The doctor laughed again. "Well I guess it's nice to see you have children that go out of their way to help you, isn't it Mrs. Flynn?"

Linda looked at both her children and smiled. "Yes, yes it is."

"Well let's get you checked out and then we'll be on our way. Would you kids like to help us?" He asked Candace and Phineas. Phineas's eyes immediately lit up. He laughed loudly as he and Candace followed the doctor, the nurse, and Linda back to Linda's room. Once there the doctor put all of his equipment on the dresser drawer. When Phineas was put on the bed next to Linda, he was well within reach of said equipment. "Alright Mrs. Flynn let me just do a thorough exam of-" He went to his bag to pull out his stethoscope but when he reached in he discovered it wasn't there. Instead, he found baby Phineas in possession of it, trying to figure out how it worked.

He was wearing it properly but was trying to figure out how to use it. He giggled as he placed the end piece on his chest. After a brief second, he got startled and threw it off of him. "Phineas?" Candace asked. "What's wrong?"

"I heard a scary noise!" He answered, visibly frightened.

"Aww, you probably just heard your heartbeat. Look." She grabbed the stethoscope and put it on her, placing the end piece on Phineas's chest. "See? I can hear your little heart." She then took it off herself and strapped it on him so he could listen. "Do you hear it?"

Phineas listened to the tiny and rapid pitter-patter of his heartbeat. After a few beats, he smiled and laughed. While Candace and the nurse showed Phineas the various tools the doctor had, he gave Linda a check up and prescribed some medication for her.

"And just take one of these twice a day for a week and your migraines should go away." He said to her. "And that should about do it. Right kids?"

"No!" Phineas shouted waving his arms around. "You forgot!"

"Hmm? What did I forget?"

Phineas turned to Candace. "Candy, put me down please." Candace picked Phineas up and put him on the ground. "Thank you! I be back in a minute!" He dashed out of the room laughing the whole way. He ran downstairs and ran into the living room and reached into the bowl in the center and grabbed two lolly pops. He ran back up the stairs into Linda's room with the lolly pops in hand. "Lolly!"

The doctor scratched his head while all Linda could do was laugh. "What's that?"

"Lolly! You didn't give Mommy a lolly!" He ran towards the bed; Candace picked him up and put him on the bed. He handed her alolly pop and kissed her on the cheek in the process.

"Thank you Phineas. Or should I say..._Dr. _Phineas." She picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I give myself a lolly!" He said as he opened his own lolly pop and started licking it. The doctor and nurse saw themselves out - with the doctor patting Phineas on the head as he walked by, leaving Candace, Phineas, and Linda in the room. "Do you feel better, Mommy?"

"I do, Phineas. I do. Thank you and Candace for getting the doctor to make a house call." Linda said as she hugged both her daughter and her infant son.

"Actually it was Phineas. He's the one that made the call." Candace explained.

"I called a lady and she started talking and I started talking and then we talked and talked and then we got a doctor!" He said fairly rapidly, and when he finished, he stuck his tongue out ever so slightly and smiled. "But then Candy talked and then she talked and then...and then we got a doctor!"

"Hey Phineas, I think Mom could use some rest. Do you wanna come play with me in my room?" Candace asked. Phineas started cheering. He stood up on his tiny legs and walked to Linda to give her and hug and a kiss.

"I wanna stay with Mommy! She needs a doctor! And I'm a doctor! She said!" He shouted in a worried tone.

"No, Phineas. I'm fine. I promise. Go play with your sister."

"Really?"

"Yes." She kissed him right back.

"But...but if you needs a doctor, you call, OK?" He said rather sternly, wagging his little finger at her and then bursting into laughter.

"Yes, Phineas. If I need you, I'll call you."

"OK Mommy I love you!" With that he held his arms out for Candace to pick him up. They both waved happily to Linda and allowed her to rest; meanwhile in her mind all she could think about was how lucky she was to have a daughter and son as wonderful as Candace and Phineas.

**End of Chapter 7!**


	8. The Girl Across The Street

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 8: The Girl Across The Street**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Phineas was coloring in his coloring book in the living room. There was a knock at the front door; Linda went to answer it. At the door was Vivian with her infant daughter Isabella. "Oh hi Vivian!" Linda turned to Phineas. "Phineas, Isabella's here for your playdate!"

Phineas looked up curiously from his coloring book. "Play?"

"That's right." Linda replied as Vivian put Isabella down on the ground right next to Phineas. "Isabella's been dying to come over and play with you." Isabella giggled and clapped her hands.

"Izzy!" Phineas yelled excitedly as he reached out his tiny arms and hugged the little toddler. "Can I play with Izzy, Mommy?"

"Of course you can. Vivian and I are going out to have coffee and Candace is up in her room. You two enjoy yourselves."

"And Isa, you be a good girl with Phineas, OK?" Vivian said, as the little toddler giggled in Phineas's direction. The two ladies left the house leaving the two babies in the room to interact with each other. Phineas stood up on his wobbly little legs.

"what do you wanna do?" Isabella said happily to him.

"Wait! Present!" He yelled as he raced out of the room into the backyard. In the garden, he grabbed a little flower and ran back inside and gave it to her. "Flower! For you!" He giggled as Isabella took the flower from him and smiled.

"Thank you!" She shouted and resumed giggling. "I like flower!"

"What else can I do for Izzy?" He said gleefully. "I wanna do nice things for you so you love me!"

Isabella was taken slightly aback by this. Despite her young age and underdeveloped mind, she still had a strong understanding of general concepts, like Phineas did. And that included the desire to make people happy. Isabella held her tiny arms out towards Phineas. "Hug!" She shouted.

Phineas was startled, but quickly regained composure and giggled at Isabella. "Hug!" He held out his arms as well and walked towards her. He plopped his tiny rear end on the ground and the two of them embraced warmly. "You're pretty, Izzy!"

"You're cute!" Isabella said loudly.

"What can I do for Izzy now?" He asked sweetly, still hugging the girl. "Can I make food?"

"Food?"

"Yes! Mommy always gives me food! And now I wanna give you food too!"

"Do you know how?"

"No! But I can do other things!" Phineas propped himself up and ran into the kitchen. Candace came down the stairs and found Isabella sitting on the floor.

"Hi Isabella." She said in a sweet tone. Isabella giggled as Candace approached her and picked her up. "Where's Phineas?"

"Kit-chy!" Isabella said pointing to the kitchen. "He's doing something!"

"What's he doing?"

"I dunno." She answered honestly and then laughed again. Candace carried Isabella into the kitchen and saw Phineas rummaging through the fridge trying to figure out what to do.

"Phineas..." Candace said, getting the boy's attention. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making food for Izzy!" He answered cheerfully.

"What?"

"Mommy said that I had to be nice to Izzy, and I like Izzy, and I wanna be nice to her. I wanna make food but I dunno how. Candy, I need help!"

Candace laughed and walked over to her brother. She picked him up into her arms. "I've got a better idea." She carried them both out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Phineas's room. She set them down on the floor next to his toys. "Why don't you show Isabella your toys? I think she wants to play with you, not have you do stuff for her."

Phineas shot his gaze at Candace and laughed. "OK Candy." With that, Candace left the room to let the two infants play with each other.

* * *

When Candace returned later, she discovered her baby brother coloring with Isabella and laughing alongside her. "OK, so I drawed this!" Phineas held up his picture. It was a crudely drawn picture of a puppy. "It's a doggy! Look!" He ran over to his pile of toys and pulled out the stuff dog that was bought for him (in **The Toy Store**). "I got a doggy too!" He laughed. "OK, what did you draw, Izzy?"

Isabella put her crayons aside and held up her picture. It was a triangle; it was supposed to be Phineas. "Look!" She shouted. Phineas observed the picture.

"It's a triangle!" He responded, giggling.

"It's you!" Isabella said back. Phineas again studied the picture, and after a long wait he finally broke out into laughter. Isabella then pointed towards the door at Candace. Phineas turned and his face lit up.

"Candy!" Phineas shouted.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked sweetly as she walked into the room.

"Pictures!" Phineas and Isabella both held up their drawings to show Candace. She giggled.

"I see Phineas drew a puppy dog..." She said; Phineas laughed. "And I see Isabella drew a triangle."

"No no no!" Isabella shook her head rapidly, then pointed at Phineas.

"W-Ohhhh you drew _Phineas_." It drew another laugh from Candace. "I see now. Very cute!"

Isabella and Phineas both looked at each other before breaking out into raucous laughter. They shared a cute hug which drew an "aww" from Candace. "Candy...I'm sleepy." Phineas said as he followed it with a yawn. "Can Izzy take nap with me?" Phineas gave Candace puppy dog eyes, which drew giggles from Isabella. Candace smiled warmly and looked at Isabella.

"Isabella, Phineas needs a nap. Would you like to join him?" She asked her; Isabella's face immediately lit up and she nodded rapidly. "OK then." She picked both babies up and placed them carefully in Phineas's cribs and tucked them under the blankets. "Do you guys need anything before I let you sleep?"

"Yes! Can you give me my stuffed bear please? And you can give my stuffed doggy to Izzy!" Phineas said gleefully, looking lovingly at Isabella. Candace obliged, finding the stuffed bear and stuffed puppy and handing them to Phineas and Isabella respectively. "Thank you Candy."

"Sleep well, guys. And let me know if you need anything." Candace said as she leaned down and gave them both a kiss before leaving the room. She shut the lights and closed the door slightly, allowing them their privacy. Phineas looked at Isabella and giggled.

"Night night Izzy!" Phineas said as he followed Candace's lead and gave Isabella a peck on the cheek. Isabella soon followed and kissed Phineas before the two of them embraced each other, closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Linda and Vivian returned home. Candace explained what had happened and took them to Phineas's room to show them the sleeping Isabella and Phineas. They were pretty much how Candace left them - hugging each other and their toys and sleeping soundly, with only faint snoring from Phineas. Linda and Candace silently aww'd at the scene and took pictures with their cameras.

"Oh, aren't they just adorable?" Linda said. "Vivian, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, I think those two are going to be great friends. He's so sweet." Vivian responded. "I can already hear the wedding bells."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Candace said. "I mean, they _are_ just babies."

"Oh Candace, come on. Admit it." Linda nudged her daughter in the arm. "This tugs at your heartstrings."

"Well, it _is_ really cute. And Phineas does like to get people to smile. I think you're right. I think they're gonna be real good friends."

"What should we do? Should we wake her so you can take her home?"

"You know what, Linda? Why don't we just leave them alone for now?" Vivian suggested which was followed by agreements by the other two. So they left the lights off and left the hallway to go back to the kitchen, extending Isabella and Phineas's private, quiet, and incredibly adorable time together.

**End of Chapter 8!**


	9. The Cookie

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Baby Adventures of Phineas**

**Chapter 9: The Cookie**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb _does not belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff Swampy Marsh_, who have done an amazing job with this show the past 8+ years. Here's to 8+ MORE years!**

* * *

Phineas was playing in his room with his toys. It was a sunny afternoon and approaching 3:00. While Phineas couldn't yet tell time, he had an understanding of certain aspects, such as what to expect at a certain time. He knew that when the big hand was at the time and the little hand was facing right, it was one of his favorite times of the day: snack time.

He looked at the clock and smiled! "Cookie!" He yelled happily as he dropped his toys and ran downstairs. "Mommy mommy! It's time for cookie!" He shouted as he ran into the kitchen. But he was stunned and confused to find nobody there. "Mommy?"

"Mom's running errands." Candace said as she entered the kitchen and picked up her little brother. "What's wrong?"

"Candy! The big hand was facing _that_ way!" He pointed up towards the ceiling. "And the little hand was facing _that_ way!" He pointed to his left. "Do you know what that means?"

"Oh, I see. It's snack time!"

"Yes! And Mommy said I could have one cookie at snack time! Where's Mommy?"

"Mom's getting something at the store, so I guess you'll have to wait until she gets home."

Phineas frowned. "Oh. No snack time?"

"Don't worry. She should be home soon." She kissed him and put him down and walked out. Phineas turned to the counter and saw the box of cookies sitting next to the sink. He knew it was snack time and he was determined to get his cookie. So he quickly went into the living room and surveyed his surroundings. He found a small box that he could easily climb up onto. He grabbed it and carried it slowly into the kitchen, placing it next to the counter. When he climbed on it, he found he was almost halfway up. One more box would do the trick.

So he went looking for another box. He first searched the living room, but he didn't find a box. He then went upstairs and searched his own room for a box. He didn't find any empty boxes in his room either. So next he went to his sister's room. She was playing with her dolls on her bed. "Phineas? What are you doing?"

Phineas turned to his sister. "Box!" He yelled.

"Box?"

"Box!" With that, he whimpered and ran out the door towards the staircase. Candace put her dolls aside and followed him. She followed him down into the kitchen.

"Phineas!" She stepped into the kitchen and discovered the box up against the sink right under the box of cookies. "Oh, I get it. You still want your cookie, don't you?"

The frantic boy turned to his sister. "It's snack time, Candy! But Mommy's not here, so I gotta get the cookie by myself! But I can't reach the cookies so I gotta get another box so I can climb up and up and up and get the cookie!"

"Or you could just wait until Mom comes home."

"No!" Phineas shouted, jumping up and down. "Mommy said it's snack time _now_!" Phineas raced into the living room towards the wall clock. "See! The big hand is facing up, and the little hand is facing _that_ way." He pointed towards his right. "That means it's snack time! And I wanna get the cookie!" He ran back into the kitchen and giggled.

"But Phineas!" She ran back for him. He climbed up onto the box in there as Candace arrived. "This is dangerous. You shouldn't be doing something like this without Mom home!" She picked him up off the box and carried him back into the living room. "You could hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry, Candy. But Mommy said this is snack time, but Mommy's not here!" Suddenly the doorknob began to jiggle. Phineas's attention shot directly towards the door. It opened slowly, and Linda came in with bags of groceries. Phineas gasped happily. "MOMMY!" He wriggled himself out of Candace's grip and zipped to her mother and hugged her leg. "Mommy I'm happy!"

Linda laughed as Candace walked over to her and took some of the bags out of her hands. "It's nice to see you too, Phineas."

"Snack time!" He shouted immediately without giving her time to think. He tried to grab at her pant leg and drag her to the kitchen. She still had bags in her arms.

"Phineas, wait!" She implored. "Wait, honey!" She walked towards the kitchen; the boy followed her. She set the bags down on the table and noticed the box up against the sink. "What's this?"

"It's a box!" He said happily. "See...I was gonna do this!" He climbed up onto the box. "So I could get to the cookie. But I needed another box and I couldn't find another box."

"Why would you do that, sweetheart?"

"Because...!" He shouted rather exaggeratedly. "It's snack time! You said that when the big hand is facing up and the little hand is facing _this _way..." He pointed to his left. "Then it's time to have a snack! And it was time! But you weren't here!" He put his head down slightly.

"I'm sorry. I was out food shopping for us. But I'm here now."

"So...snack time?"

"Sure." She picked up her infant son and carried her to the counter. He plopped him right next to the cookie box.

"Thank you Mommy!" He started fussing to open the box. When he finally did, he reached in and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. "Cookie!" He yelled triumphantly as he held it up in the air. "Do you want a cookie, Mommy?" He held the cookie towards Linda, who laughed.

"Sure I would." She took the cookie from him and kissed him on the cheek. He giggled as he reached into the box and pulled out another cookie.

"CANDY!" He shouted, as Candace walked into the kitchen. "Do you want a cookie?"

Candace laughed as she approached him. She kissed him on the cheek as she took the cookie. "Sure Phineas." She took a bite out of the cookie as Phineas went back to the box for another cookie.

But to his dismay, he discovered that there were no more cookies in the box. "OH NO!" Phineas shouted. "No more cookies!"

Linda and Candace instantly stopped eating their cookies to turn their attention to the toddler. "What?"

"Mommy...the cookies! They're gone!" He started to tear up. He was looking forward to his snack time and now there were no more cookies for him to enjoy. "No...more...cookies!"

"Oh, Phineas..." Linda picked up the child and held him in her arms, kissing him on the cheek repeatedly. "I'm sorry. You gave us the last two cookies and now there's none left for you."

Candace looked at her cookie, and then at her brother, who was about to burst into a sob storm. She extended her arm out to him. "Phineas...do you want _my_ cookie?"

Both Linda and Phineas looked at her. "Candace...that's so sweet of you." She brought Candace into the hug as well.

"Thank you very much, Candy. But that's _your_ cookie. I couldn't take it because it's not _my_ cookie. I don't gots a cookie."

"Don't worry, Phineas. We'll get you a cookie." Linda said.

Phineas looked up at his mother. "Really?"

"Yes. In fact, there's a store not far from here that sells cookies. Phineas, would you like to come with us and get your cookie?"

Phineas's face lit up. He started clapping rapidly and laughing. "Thank you Mommy! So was I a good boy?"

Linda and Candace hugged the boy tighter and kissed him more. "Yes, Phineas. You were a good boy. You _are_ a good boy." They went to the front door, locked up, and got in the car. Candace put Phineas in his booster seat, settled herself in right next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him the entire drive into town where they found the cookie store, but a nice, big cookie for Phineas, and videotaped the little toddler as he happily enjoyed his treat._  
_

Just another day in Phineas Flynn's young, vibrant life.

**End of Chapter 9!**


End file.
